


Error

by This_Guy



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Gen, Oops, Wally West is The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Guy/pseuds/This_Guy
Summary: Flash always smiled, even if there was nothing to smile about. Especially if there was nothing to smile about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net. Decided to give ao3 a try!!:)

Flash dodged the giant alien's tentacles gracefully, leaping and prancing and twirling like a ballerina.

He thought it was funny.

The creature did not.

With each miss, the monster became angrier and angrier.

It decided to sweep a tentacle across the pavement, the force throwing Flash off-balance. The creature took advantage of the hero's slip by wrapping a tentacle around Flash's torso.

"Uh, guys?" Flash yelped as he struggled in the alien's hold, being dragged closer and closer to it's gaping mouth.

"I'm on it!" Green Lantern called. He dove towards the alien and sliced off the tentacle with his ring.

Flash sped out of the monster's reach. "Thanks for the assist."

"Don't be so cocky, these things are swarming the city. We can't afford to be goofing off," John grunted as he threw punches at the alien.

Flash grinned. "We got this, we always do."

-/-/-/-

The kryptonite-based bomb was set to go off in 25 seconds.

This single detonation could wipe out an entire town.

Time was running out, and the League was out of ideas. Even Batman couldn't disarm it in such a short time limit.

"Start evacuation! Get as many people out of these buildings as fast as you can!" Superman yelled, his face pale and grim.

"There's no way we can get everyone out in time," Hawkgirl answered with wide eyes.

"We have no other choice," The kyrptonian snapped.

But she was right. 18 seconds left on the clock, and the seven heroes only had two arms each.

So Flash made a split second decision. He scooped up the bomb, careful not to touch any buttons or wires.

"Gotta blast," He joked, smiling at his friends. Then he ran as fast as he could, his feet a blur under him.

Finally, he hit the ocean. 7 seconds left.

He hurled the bomb into the air, spinning his arms in quick circles to create a high-speed whirlwind to push the bomb as high as it could go.

Then it exploded. The blast was huge, lighting up the night sky in a blinding flash of white. The ground shook, and Flash had to cover his ears from the noise.

Everything was quiet again in a few seconds. Wally grinned up at the stars.

"Flash 1, universe 0."

-/-/-/-

Flash saw it coming as soon as he and the sorceress met eyes. He was just too tired to move out of the way.

Big mistake.

Smirking like a snake, the witch had recited an incantation is some foreign language. She then flicked her hand towards Flash, and a beam of energy hit him. Or, more specifically, his leg.

The limb instantly snapped in an odd direction, and Flash screamed in pain, tears clouding his vision.

As Flash lay there, gasping for breath, the sorceress strode towards him with a sword in hand. She raised it above her head and was about to bring it down on Flash when a batarang flew out of nowhere and knocked it out of her hands.

Batman stepped out of the shadows, J'onn and Wonder Woman landing next to him.

The witch growled, realizing she was outnumbered and outmatched. She quickly hissed a spell and disappeared into thin air.

"Flash!" Batman barked, running to where Flash was lying on the ground, his eyes shut in pain.

"How's it look, doc?" Flash croaked, opening an eye.

Batman did not have to do a medical check to know it was hopelessly broken. Neither did Wally.

He picked Flash up gingerly and responded, "We're bringing you to the Watchtower now."

Diana squeezed Flash's hand. "You'll be okay, Wally," She whispered.

He grinned, contrasting the tear stains on his cheeks. "I always am when I'm with you, gorgeous."

-/-/-/-

"...And in a surprising turn of events, Lex Luthor has won the presidential election by a landslide! He commented on his win at the..."

Superman slowly reached for the remote and shut the TV off. Everyone was silent.

"I can't believe this," Hawkgirl finally snarled. "How could a whole country be so stupid? Luthor is a no-good, evil, conniving son of a-"

"It's not their fault," Batman huffed, crossing his arms. "We all know well enough that Luthor is good at gaining trust and public affection."

"But he's a villain!"

"A reformed villain," Batman answered, sarcastically emphasizing the word 'reformed.'

"There has to be something we can do," Green Lantern said hopefully.

Superman held his head in his hands.

Hawkgirl hugged her sides.

Diana chewed her nails.

No one answered John.

"Oh, c'mon guys!" Flash said enthusiastically. "This is Lex Luthor we're talking about. He's gotta mess up at some point in the next four years. Besides, if he does something totally villainous, they can always impeach him! That would knock him right off his high horse. Maybe we can't do much about it now, but we can't just give up. That would just mean we let him win."

"Flash is right," J'onn added.

Wonderwoman nodded.

"Thank you, Wally," Superman said quietly.

The speedster grinned in response and asked, "Now who wants to go for pizza?"

-/-/-/-

"And... we're live. You're on Mr. President."

Flash could only stare at the man towering over him, seemingly miles above him. In reality it was only mere inches.

The soldiers on either side of him were the only reason he was able to look up. He would be collapsed on the floor if they weren't holding him up by the arms. Their grips were tight but Flash was too dazed to feel the pain. 

The green screen behind him and the camera crew in front made the situation almost comedic.

Almost.

The man was giving a speech about the League. About how they were phonies who act like gods. About how, today, he was finally fighting back against the menaces.

He stepped towards Flash, lifting his gun so that the barrel was against the speedster's temple.

This was the man who started World War III, yet still holds the title as President. The man who started a nuclear war. The man who turned public opinion overwhelmingly against the Justice League.

And all Flash could do was stare.

The president roughly pulled off Flash's tattered cowl, revealing green eyes and a mess of red hair.

"Any last words, Wally?" President Luthor taunted. He had drugged the hero, making sure there would be no resistance on his part.

But Wally wasn't one for giving in. With what little amount of energy he had left, he mustered up a smile.

A small one, but a smile nonetheless.

"You're gonna lose," He said softly. He didn't care whether the microphones picked it up or not.

Luthor's face twisted, either in annoyance or anger; just the expression Wally was hoping for.

The president didn't answer, he just cocked the gun and pulled the trigger.


End file.
